


that's why I need you here

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been seven days, six hours, and fifteen minutes since she was told Phil had gone MIA in the field and they weren’t sure if he was dead or alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's why I need you here

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by a scene from Madam Secretary, partly for the ask!fic prompt baisemain: a kiss on the hand, from Lilly. Story title from Come Home by OneRepublic ft. Sara Bareilles. Set in the mayskyecoulson au.

It’s been seven days, six hours, and fifteen minutes since she was told Phil had gone MIA in the field and they weren’t sure if he was dead or alive. Seven days spent at home with her daughter, being told she should start to make arrangements if things turned out for the worst. An hour ago, Maria had called to tell her she was picking her up; Phil had been found, and was being flown back on a private jet.

The ride to the airfield is something akin to torture.

Skye was mercifully quiet, securely strapped into her carseat and fascinated with the mirror on the end of her pacifier. Melinda kept one hand over her belly, her fingers shaking slightly as she stared at the scenery passing by. It had been seven days of thinking she was never going to see her husband again, and it still didn’t seem quite real- wouldn’t seem real until she was in his arms again.

Maria knew better than to try to get Melinda to talk; she just drove silently and quickly, navigating the empty back roads easily. Skye was almost asleep by the time they reached the hanger, and Melinda left her in the car with Maria as soon as the car was stopped. Her heart stopped for a moment when she didn’t see anyone, but movement caught the corner of her eye.

Phil was walking- more like limping- down the last steps from the plane; he had a cut over his eye and he looked exhausted, but he was _alive_ and that was the only thing that mattered to her.

He caught sight of her and she took off, jogging towards him; she wrapped herself around him the moment she was close enough, and he held her against him tightly as he buried his face in her hair. Despite herself there were tears in her eyes, and she pressed her face to his chest as she tried to compose herself. She felt him press kisses into her hair and she clung to him tighter, fingers digging into the back of his jacket.

“I’m so sorry,” Phil whispered, cupping her cheeks in his hands as he tilted her head up to look at him, thumb brushing along the sensitive skin beneath her eyes. “I know they couldn’t tell you anything and I know how worried you must have been.”

“I thought I’d lost you,” she whispered, tears finally pooling in her eyes and spilling over. Phil brushed them away, leaning down to press his mouth to hers, comforting her the way he knew best. “I love you so much.”

He caught her hands in his, pressing kisses to the palms; she curled her fingers around his mouth, fingertips brushing his lips as she swallowed.

“I love you too,” he replied softly, leaning forward so that his forehead pressed to hers. “Is Skye here?”

Melinda nodded, wiping at her eyes; letting him put some of his weight on her they walked to the car, where Maria was waiting with a now wide-awake Skye resting on her hip. She began to reach for Phil the moment he was close enough, and once she was in his arms he cradled her against his chest, nose buried in her hair as she babbled at him.

“I missed you so much sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing the top of Skye’s head as she played with the collar of his jacket. She frowned at the tears on his face, patting his damp cheek and shaking her head, leaning up to press a sloppy kiss there. Melinda let out a watery laugh, fingers laced tightly through Phil’s as he returned the kiss to their daughter, the lines of his face relaxing at the giggle she released when the stubble on his jaw scratched her.

“Let’s go home,” Melinda said softly, squeezing his hand slightly when he looked down at her.

“Those are the best words I’ve heard all week.”


End file.
